Calm Down, We Can Just Elope
by under.that.sun
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are childhood friends, they don't get along as well as they could, but they're fine just like that. That is until one night after extreme drinking they get engaged... and post about it on facebook. Genius idea, right? Made after a tumblr prompt, ZoSan, AU, yaoi, may be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt I saw on tumblr: "we were both drunk when you proposed to me and i accidentally posted about it across social media so now we're hungover and trying to figure out this mess bc we're not even dating"**

 **A.N. Saw this prompt on tumblr (a place I rarely visit although I do have it… :D ) and couldn't just** _ **leave it**_ **! So, here you go guys – lazy author tries not to be so lazy…**

 **Warnings: AU, yaoi – man x man, ZoSan/SanZo, drunk people, a bit out of character because of it… lots of confusion, cursing…**

 _Calm Down, We Can Just Elope_

Sanji felt smashed.

He and Zoro had been celebrating the end of their second year as university students and to say they had a bit too much was an understatement. Their usual crew had been out at a bar until one am and at that point Sanji had been lightly drunk, a bit swaying as he walked, but coherent. Everyone parted ways and because Zoro and he were roommates they went together to their apartment.

While walking they saw a bar that was supposed to be open for four more hours and it was hosting a drinking contest with winner not having to pay for his drinks. Zoro was immediately up to it and Sanji didn't have enough energy to protest. They ended up in the bar and Zoro immediately wrote himself in the participant list. Soon the game started and Zoro went ahead to get hammered while the blond stayed sitting by the bar sipping his drink – how could you not drink in a bar at a drinking contest? (Even if you're not the one who's in the contest, you have to support your friend!)

An hour and a half later Zoro barely won the contest and the owner was so impressed he didn't even make Sanji pay for his four more cocktails in good sportsmanship. They left the bar happy and drunk of their asses. They tried walking, but swayed way too much and Sanji had to immediately grab Zoro's forearm to stay up.

"Whoa, everything is moving too much…"

Zoro chuckled. "Dumbass, we just had too much to drink, I think I will fall over if I attempt to walk…"

Sanji closes his eyes and tries to get the spinning out of his head. "Giving up on walking? Let's call a cab or something?"

The green haired man shakes his head and walks a brave step forward. "Nah, it's close, we will make it."

"Yes, let's do it…" Sanji laches his hand around Zoro's shoulder for support and takes a big step forward.

Zoro grins and takes a step as ridiculous as Sanji's. "I bet we will fall over at least twice until we make it."

Sanji giggles and everything starts to feel so light. "Nah, I bet ten bucks we won't, I feel like I could fly off any minute."

"You sure you're not high or something? Flying off?"

"No, no, maybe I praised it wrong, I feel like everything around is fine and like life isn't pushing my shoulders down anymore, I feel like there's no worries and I just could fly off 'cause everything is _fine_. Do you get it?"

"Heh, maybe, not sure, but have you seen the sky? The full Moon is right above us."

Sanji turned his head up. "Wow, you're right, you can't really see the starts, but the Moon looks awesome, so big and full…"

"Look were you're going, you're the one who bet we won't fall over."

"Oh, yea… did you know Moon is also called Luna? And that it's gradually getting further away from Earth? It's like really little every year but it is…"

"Oookaaaay…"

"And those craters you see have rules about naming them, like the biggest ones go for scholars, artists and others like that…"

"Concentrate shit-cook."

The blond turned his head towards his friend. "Don't call me that! It's mean!"

"Yea? And you call me Marimo all the time – that's mean too."

"No, no, no. It's mean because you don't know any better, Marimos are rare moss balls that grow in circles, it's a rare form to grow in. And their color look exactly like your hair. When we first met and your hair was short it even looked like it in texture!"

Zoro blinked a few times. "Huh, so it's not that much of an insult then, you're basically calling me a rare moss, which is still insulting, but something I can understand, the color does remind me of moss…"

At this point the two had stopped in front their building and Sanji was looking at the other male with wide eyes. "You admit it? Dumbass, don't admit stuff like that."

"Hmmm," Zoro hummed as they walked into the lobby, "your food isn't bad cook, it's quite great actually."

"Shit, you're trying to make me cry aren't you? Stupid moss-brain."

The green haired student grinned. "Cry huh? From happiness? Damn Sanji, didn't know my opinion mattered so much, would have said long ago that I love your cooking."

"Gods damn it Zoro, I feel teary now! Shut up, you asshole!"

"Na-ha, ya wish, and I meant it too." Zoro fumbled through his clothes as he searched for his keys, rattling them once he found them.

Sanji leans on the dark oak door (yes, he does know the difference between different woods, thank you very much) and closes his eyes. "I feel like Chopper when he gets praised now, are you happy?"

"Pfft, are you gonna start wiggling like him too?" With a click of the handle the door opens and the blond falls inside face down on the floor only in the last second managing to stop his fall by putting his hands in front of him by instinct. Zoro pushes him away from doorframe, closes and locks the door and slides down on the ground next to Sanji to take off his shoes. "Don't fall asleep here dart-brow."

Sanji sits up and blinks several times. "I win our bet, you owe me ten bucks."

The blond starts taking off his dress shoes and Zoro curses. "Shit, I hoped you forgot about it."

"Ya wish, you can pay me up tomorrow, let's get to kitchen, we need water not to get dehydrated. I think you drank like half of your body mass in alcohol at the very least, you need water and bathroom."

Zoro chuckles and gets up with the help of the wall and marches to the kitchen. "Yes honey."

"Don't leave me here! I don't think I can get up!"

The other male comes back and pulls the blond up. "Can you get to kitchen at least?"

"Don't underestimate me! There are walls I can lean on everywhere!"

"Alright, alright, go on princess."

Sanji huffs and lifts his chin up. "For your information I'm a prince."

Zoro laughs. "Nice ass mister prince."

And indeed, Sanji's ass was nice, especially with his pants and underwear sunk halfway down it from all that rolling on the ground. "Shit!" Sanji quickly pulls up his pants, his cheeks getting even more pink adding up to the blush from intoxication.

"It is actually nice though."

"Dumbass, stop checking me out and get to the kitchen."

"Yes darling."

Silence stretches between the two for a couple of minutes as they both drink water and visit the bathroom, it's not awkward or anything, they're just silently doing their tasks, enjoying the noises of the city from outside their window.

In the end both of them end up on the couch in front the TV. The TV is turned on MTV, some stupid songs playing on there, but it's only background noise because as soon as Zoro sits down he immediately speaks. "You know you should be the housewife instead of marrying some poor girl. You can cook, you worry like it's everybody's business and look girly enough to get dude's attention, why do you need a girl?"

Sanji lights up a cigarette and only speaks after he puffs out his first cloud of smoke. "Gay men are either wimps or assholes. The good ones are straight, I think I have bigger chances finding myself right girl than right man."

"You consider me an asshole? 'Cause you need your ass kicked if you think I'm a wimp."

The blond laughs. "Yea, you're asshole, a bit better than most 'cause I know you since childhood, I remember your adorable Marimo ass when you were seven – those were the times."

Zoro laughs too, the memories are hilarious of them as small children. "Yea, you're right, those were the times - you walking around and everyone mistaking you for a girl. I remember some grannies telling us we will make a nice couple when we grow up."

"Ughh, don't remind me, I was really androgynous when I was small, good thing I grew out of it, I get enough men trying to hook up with me as it is…"

The other male laughs again. "So no to becoming housewife?"

"Nah, I wouldn't be a housewife if I married a guy, you know that. But if a nice enough guy showed up – maybe? Sex with men is better than with girls if the guy has good technique."

"Ohh, slept with guys? Never shared experience before, how was it?"

Sanji took another drag and shrugged. "Wanted to experiment, had a few flings here and there. It was awesome though, probably would have been even better if there were feelings involved."

"Hmmmm." Zoro hums and spaces out for a second leaving Sanji to finish up his cigarette. "Am I good enough for you to marry me?"

The blond raises and eyebrow and looks up and down through his friend. "Promising career, no too many annoying habits, enough information to blackmail, attractive, someone I actually care about… sure. Gonna propose?"

The green haired man gets this glint in his eyes that makes Sanji shudder. "Why not? Wait a moment, gonna get a ring."

Zoro gets up and goes to his room and leaves astonished Sanji sitting on the sofa. After a few moments the blond starts laughing even getting a tear out just as he tries to calm down. "Why the hell not?" He whispers to himself.

After a few crashes from Zoro's room, Sanji's roommate returns grinning wolfishly, a small jewelry box in his hand. He falls on both of his knees by Sanji's feet and opens it up. "Marry me?"

"Shit, where did you get a ring? Am I getting some poor soul's ring you've intended to propose to?"

"Nah, it's my late grandma's, grandpa gave it to me saying I should use it if I like it." Sanji inspects the golden band carefully, it's quite simple, there's few curved lines on it and it looks like waves and Sanji likes them quite a lot. "So? Gonna marry me or not? Don't leave the dude hanging."

Sanji looks up at Zoro's grin, it's not teasing, but quite warm, like when Sanji cracks up some joke and it's not enough to make Zoro laugh but gets him grinning. The blond grins back and nods. "Sure, give me that ring."

The younger male (and does it annoy Zoro all the time that he's younger!) carefully slides the ring on cook's ring finger, but it's a bit big, so it hangs there. Both of them laugh and Zoro pushes himself up and sits right next to Sanji. It's closer than ever before, there's no friendly gap between them – side by side, legs touching, Sanji finds it quite comforting. He inspects the ring on his finger and smiles. "It looks nice on my hand, could be a size smaller, but that's fixable."

He leans on the sofa, further inspecting the band and his now fiancé leans on his shoulder, his hair tickling Sanji's neck, it isn't annoying, but it gets Sanji's gut flutter. After a few more moments a genius idea gets into his head and he takes his phone from his pocket and snaps a picture of his hand with the ring. He grins like a Cheshire cat and giggles a bit as he's posting the photo up.

' **Zoro proposed. Isn't this a beauty?** ' Sanji giggles as he writes the comment for his picture; everyone will be so jealous!

Zoro raises his head. "Whatcha doing?"

"Posting up a picture of my ring."

"Oh, isn't there a thing on facebook about putting up your relationship status?"

"There is! We should definitely change it!"

It takes half a minute to figure out how to do it and in another fifteen seconds their status changes into 'Engaged' and Sanji can't stop but giggle like a small kid. Suddenly he stops and looks really seriously at his green haired fiancé. "We should close the deal like couples do, isn't that a thing too? A kiss after proposal?"

Zoro pushes himself up from where he had draped himself over Sanji. His eyes are serious as he raises his hands up and puts them on Sanji's cheeks. The blond feels his heart rate pick up and not to feel awkward he puts his hands on Zoro's shoulders and leans into the kiss. In a second's time their lips meet and this time it's definitely awkward, but they somehow get by, moving their lips, trying out the best angle. Soon their tongues are out of their own mouths and exploring the other's.

It gets a bit heated and Sanji starts feeling early signs of arousal, luckily they break off in time both gasping for air, eyes locked. Zoro grins and chuckles. "That was hot."

Sanji nods not able to break his gaze, he clutches Zoro's shoulders and pulls him into another kiss. Zoro seems a bit surprised, but quickly falls into the kiss's rhythm. This time they pull apart sooner, both grinning. "I would suggest more, but I'm feeling too tired to properly fuck you into the mattress, so how about we postpone that for tomorrow?"

The young chef blushes at his fiancé's proposal, but nods – he feels quite tired now too. They get up, turn off the TV and turn to their bedrooms. The rooms are in front of each other and the pair stops by their respectable door. They gaze at each other awkwardness filling the air until Sanji huffs and pulls the green haired male by the collar into his room. "I think it will be proper to sleep in one bed and mine is nicer than yours."

Zoro grins happily and quickly disposes of his clothes, falling into Sanji's big, comfortable bed with only underwear. The blond rolls his eyes and neatly folds his fiancé's clothes and does the same with his once he's out of them. He falls on the bed next to green haired man and pulls duvet on both of them. He turns his head to Zoro's direction and smiles. "G'night Marimo."

"Night shit cook."

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

Sanji wakes up because of constant annoying buzzing of his phone.

Not even opening his eyes he grabs the annoying device and slides his finger into the answering side and puts it to his phone. "Hello?" He says groggily, his throat and mouth are dry and itch in the wrong way. After he pushes himself a bit up sudden dizziness hits him and his head feels like it's gonna split open.

"What the fuck eggplant?" Zeff's voice comes from the other side of the line, he seems quite angry and Sanji can't figure out why.

"Huh?"

"Don't shit with me eggplant, what the fuck does that mean?"

"Wut? Talk clearer old man, I have no idea what you're talking about." The blond says as he rubs his eyes.

"Don't play stupid, I mean that picture you posted on the stupid site, and the stupid relationship status change – since when you and Zoro were a thing?!"

Sanji's eyes shot wide open and he glances at his hand with the ring on it remembering the events of last night; what the hell was he going to say to Zeff? "Ummm, can I talk to you latter? My head is splitting and I don't feel well. Talk to you later, bye."

"San-!"

Sanji quickly pressed 'End Call' buttons and slumps on his pillow. He was in deep shit, and he himself was half to blame…

Suddenly blond was properly aware of his bed partner as Zoro stretches and yawns next to him. "S'up cook?"

The blond frowns as he unlocks his phone and sees 100+ notification sign from his facebook account, shit tons of missed calls and texts. "Shit is up, my father just called, why the hell did we get engaged last night?"

Zoro turns on his back and stares up at the ceiling. "You had a nice ass - that's why."

"The fuck, you dumbass! You proposed to me because of that?!"

"Well I figured I will have your food forever – that didn't seem like a bad deal to me, of course, your usual shitty attitude aside."

Sanji's cheeks lit up a bit as he once again buries his head in his pillow; why gods? Why?! "Gosh, I would kick your ass if I didn't have this killer headache."

Zoro laughs and sits up; that asshole never had headaches when he was hungover. "Relax, you'll have plenty of opportunities." The man gets out of bed and stretches. "You stay here, I will bring you some water and painkillers, you should sleep this off."

Too tired to argue Sanji closes his eyes, rolls around on his back and tries to get rid of the pain. Seemingly seconds after Zoro returns and helps Sanji to drink the medicine. "Now sleep."

"Noooo, what about our engagement? We need to talk about it…"

"I will talk with our friends – you should sleep it all off."

Sanji nods weakly and closes his eyes quickly falling asleep.

Zoro grins as he watches the blond sleep – he made quite a sight. The bed was a mess and it looked like two people slept in it, Sanji was covered in duvet only up to his upper half and he looked naked under the covered part. Noon sun was peeking through the curtains and made quite an artistic view.

Taking out his phone Zoro snaps a picture of sleeping Sanji and grinning posts it up on his facebook wall.

' **Sanji's still tired after yesterday ;). Talk to you guys later.'**

"Dumbass, as if I'm gonna let you go." Sanji was going to kill him, but Zoro will die as a happy man…

 **A.N. This is gonna be a three-shot or something like that, you could kind of consider it part of 'Drunk Zoro' series but it's more of a separate piece…**

 **Here Zoro is drunk, although he might not look like it, he relaxes and does whatever he wants when he's drunk – hence the proposing business.**

 **Sanji is relaxed drunk type, he starts rambling about random facts and does random things – getting engaged to one of his best friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you guys for the support you've given so far, this story is written on a wimp and I posted it immediately after writing… :D so hopefully other parts will be as enjoyable as last one. :}**

 _Calm Down, We Can Just Elope_

 _Chapter 2_

Sanji walks into the living room yawning. "Give me my ten bucks."

Zoro groans from his spot on the sofa. "Seriously? No good morning slash evening? 'Give me my ten bucks'?"

"Yea, I know you Zoro, I know that if I don't demand them now I will never get them."

"Aww, aren't we supposed to share our money and stuff now? Now that we're engaged."

Sanji rolls his eyes and turns to walk to the kitchen. "You wish, at best we do that only when we're married. I don't trust you with my money."

"My heart is broken!" Zoro shouts through the open door to the kitchen.

"Don't shout and come here moss-brain! I know you haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

Zoro slumps in and sits by the table, watching cook's bare back as the later worked; did the idiot understood he was still in underwear? Did he no longer care? Before he would at best walk shirtless when it was really hot. Was this one of the signs he was accepting their engagement? "Stop staring at my ass!"

Sanji quickly turned at Zoro and threw empty eggshell at him. The green haired barely avoided it by leaning to his left. "Hey! I didn't!"

The blond hums in a way that's clear he didn't believe his roommate, but doesn't say anything more about it, instead choosing to change topic. "Thanks for turning off my phone by the way, I really needed that sleep."

Zoro grins teasingly and even though Sanji can't see him they both know he did. "No problem, everything for my darling." Another eggshell comes flying and this time Zoro avoids it while laughing. "It felt like you weren't ready to deal with it yet, so I spared you."

"Go fetch my phone for me then, oh dear fiancé~" Sanji asks in sweet tone and Zoro can feel his cheeks flushing, so he quickly stands up and goes to the bedroom he spent the night in. He was quite confused, Sanji acted like nothing happened while he clearly did remember everything that happened last night. Did he think it was only a joke? Then why was he still wearing that godsdamned ring?! He was giving Zoro too much hope! He couldn't help, but feel that fluttering feeling inside his gut from a mere thought of Sanji wearing ring he gave to him…

Meanwhile Sanji was having his own inner freak out.

What the hell had he done yesterday? Why was he taking it in so easily? Why Zoro let him? Where the fuck were they going with this? And why the hell did it feel like a dam was lifted and all that the blond now wanted was to kiss Zoro again?

After yesterday when he saw Zoro as potential man for himself and kissed him he couldn't stop thinking of the possibility. The problem was that because he knew Zoro so well after all those years he could imagine spending even more time with the dumbass. And the thought of them having sex… Sanji felt his cheeks heat up - damn the image in his head was too hot to ignore…

Zoro comes back in the kitchen and if Sanji didn't know him as good as he did he wouldn't have noticed anything, but because he does know Zoro he sees that tiny speck of guilt shining in Zoro's green eyes as he puts Sanji's phone next to him. The blond is quick to finish baking omelet (he doesn't care it's eight pm, he wants breakfast, so he will eat breakfast) for him and Zoro then quickly throws plates on the table and grabs his phone as he sits down at the table. It takes no time to turn on his phone and he winces as he sees double of messages and missed calls than there was when he first woke up.

Ignoring the calls and the messages Sanji quickly goes to the picture he posted and looks through what people commented on it. People that don't know him that well like his course mates are congratulating him and he even sees a comment from professor and if that's not embarrassing as hell that he doesn't know what is.

His friends are mainly confused 'cause they saw him less than twelve hours ago and they had no clue. Several of his ex-girlfriends whit whom he had a nasty break up are making fun of him (and why the hell did he still have them among his friends?!) and there are several cousins who tease him for being gay and coming out in such a weird way. The worst part is probably comments from Zoro's part of the family because even his older sister and father commented, both a bit surprised by suddenness of it but saying they knew this day will come.

As if that's not enough he quickly sees the reason Zoro looked so guilty – a picture of him sleeping half naked. There's a bunch of wolf whistle comments below that one and even more confusion from their friends about how their relationship escalated quickly. By the end of it he's ready to smoother Zoro with a pillow and throw his body into a river. When he raises his head he sees the culprit has eaten his breakfast/dinner and was staring at him without any guilt but instead this Cheshire Cat smile.

Sanji jumps up and kicks Zoro in his gut sending him flying from the chair to the ground. He runs to the laying Marimo and starts stomping on his gut cursing the man. Zoro mainly stops his kicks with his hands, but he also laughs a bit and Sanji can't understand how there's anything funny in their situation.

He stops after a while and sighs while searching for a smoke and understanding he wasn't wearing anything but underwear so he had no smokes on him. A bit embarrassed he goes back to his room and puts on some casual wear, taking of a cigarette immediately and lighting it up as he walks back to the kitchen to eat his now cold breakfast.

"Gods damn it Marimo, it feels like you actually _want_ to marry me!" He says as he sits down next to the kitchen table where once again Zoro sits in front of him like nothing ahppened, nursing a cup of coffee, another cup steaming by Sanji's plate.

"Maybe I do, why shouldn't I? You're awesome."

Zoro grins and Sanji feels the same amount annoyed and honored, not every day you get to hear someone would totally marry you. "Pffft, shit, I can't even get angry at you, you stupid moss-brain! Stop being likeable!"

"Why should I when my charm is clearly working?"

Sanji rolls his eyes. "You wish."

"Don't deny it, I see that blush on your cheeks and I know who caused it."

"That sounded like the lamest threat ever."

"Because it's not." Sanji lifts up his eyes from his coffee mug and sees this beautiful smile on Marimo's face and it makes his heart jump out of his chest and Sanji thinks he's probably sick, because what the hell?! "It's a promise."

"You sounded so corny right now, and it didn't make much sense..."

Zoro laughs and shrugs. "It worked, it's easy when I know you so well."

Silence comes over them as Sanji finishes his smoke and starts on his breakfast/dinner. The blond feels Zoro's eyes on him as he eats but it doesn't bother him much because from experience he knows that his roommate is simply spacing out. While eating he tries to think of what he should do now, everyone he knows have seen his post and relationship change by now. How the hell can all of this be undone? This thing was way too embarrassing to just break off and then tell everyone and their brother why exactly they did that.

There's also the problem with WHY THE HELL DID HE AGREE?!

Sanji's head hits the table top and he groans. Why was he so stupid? Why the hell did he agree to Zoro's random proposal?! A stupid decision he didn't even know he made… well, kind of… yesterday he kind of realized Zoro was really hot, and then Zoro proposed, he was in a daze… yes, he was in a daze and intoxicated… it was all Marimo's fault!

"It's all your fault… what are we gonna do now, got any brilliant ideas moss-brain?"

"Hmmm, we can just get married you know."

"Fuck no, get real, do you actually wanna spend the rest of your life with me?" Sanji raised his head from the table. "Do you?" He insisted, eyes narrowed, voice dripping with anger. Zoro's face said it all and Sanji realized he should have known better. Because Zoro was blushing (and since when Marimo was able of such actions?! He looked too damn cute!), eyes averted to side, hand covering his mouth probably to stop himself from saying anything. Blond slumped in his chair and looked up at the ceiling - it used to be white, but now from all the cooking it was a bit yellowy… "You actually do want to marry me." Sigh. "Fuck. I'm blind ain't I?"

"It's something hard to see when you know each other since childhood. I had to have it pointed out by Robin that I'm way to attached to you and your ways."

Sanji closed his eyes. "Of course it was Robin-chwan, she sees everything, doesn't she? Even understood that it would be useless for her to say that to me…"

Once again silence fell between them and Sanji sat there without knowing what to say, waiting for Zoro to make the first move.

"So, still gonna marry me?"

Blond chef couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he tried at those words, he chuckled as he answered. "It's not like we can't divorce if I'm tired of your shit. But still, even if we did get married for real… all that shit we're gonna get from our family and friends… ugh, my head hurts just from imagining!"

"Well, we can just elope, you know? Run away, get married someplace, post some pictures, pretend we planned it, come back, ignore everybody till they calmed down – and it's done."

"Why are you so stupid? No, it doesn't work that way Marimo, they're gonna kill us even more, you think anyone we know would miss a chance to make fun of us for the rest of our lives about it? If we get married properly they will calm down after that at least…"

Zoro stood up from the table. "Huh, you have a point."

He walked around the table to Sanji's side and stopped right next to the blond. "What do you want dumbass?"

The green haired man grinned. "A kiss."

That was all warning he got before Zoro's rough lips claimed his and Sanji relaxes into Zoro's hands when they wrap around his shoulder. Suddenly he's lifted up and finds himself sat upon on the table, Zoro slips in between his open legs. Not even thinking much about it Sanji wraps his legs around Zoro's waist and pulls their crotches closer. The green haired man's arm leaves his shoulders and dived into blond's long locks.

Their lips move feverishly and Sanji finds himself moaning into the kiss. Zoro's tongue is hot and wet and all kinds of good and it completely took over Sanji's mouth but he doesn't mind at all. Way to soon their mouths part and Sanji opens his eyes to see what was wrong and why Zoro stopped, he sees his still fiancé looking at him with lustful gaze and gets a shiver down his spine.

"How about I fulfill that promise I made yesterday before we went to sleep?"

Sanji has to think a little to remember what promise Zoro was talking about and he almost moans when he remembers it. Even though the offer sounds very appealing Sanji shakes his head. "Na-ha Marimo, you jumped to many steps already, will have to wait for sex, I want dates and gifts, you're not getting me this easily, put in some effort." Sanji prodded his forefinger into Zoro's chest. "And right now you're in some trouble, say what you want but you're mostly at fault when it comes to this engagement business, don't think I'm stupid Zoro, I know you and the way you try to get things you want."

"But you're the one who agreed."

"I don't deny it, but you initiated it, now stop trying to avoid the topic of skipping who knows how many steps when you get engaged without dating. We don't need many of them, but this is too big of a gap to jump through. You got me. Happy? I'm ready to see you as something more than a friend, but now you will have to work to convince me you're worth keeping."

The green haired man raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this a two way street? What will you do? Sit with your arms folded and wait for your shinning prince?"

Sanji laughed. "Nah, I won you over already didn't I? Besides, I'm positive all I need is few fine dinners and you will be at the beck of my call."

"So sure of yourself shit-cook?"

Sanji hums and puts a chaste kiss on Zoro's lips before slipping out of his hold and sauntering to his bedroom. "Let's wait and see, ne?"

Once back in his room Sanji collapsed on his bed and groaned. What the hell just happened?!

 **A.N. Shorter than before but didn't think I need to drag this out, hopefully I will post last part tomorrow. ^-^**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed. :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So here's the last part of this story, I hope everyone enjoys it and thank you all who read this, I hope everyone got a smile from this story. ^-^**

 **P.S. Guys, can you believe it? Two years on this site, because of that I started writing this fic immediately instead of just keeping it for later because I wanted to give something to everyone who reads my works. You guys are the reason I still write. ^-^**

 **Warnings: light smut, fluff.**

 _Calm Down, We Can Just Elope_

 _Chapter 3_

"Seriously Sanji?"

Sanji's body stiffens and he tears himself away from Zoro whose lips were traveling down his neck. He turns around with horrified expression even though he already knows who was standing in the threshold of their living room. There, in all her beauty stands Nami-san, teasing smirk on her face.

"At first you two literally had no relationship without friendship and then you get engaged and I find you two making out on your sofa like it's an everyday thing. Please don't tell me it is, I have crashed on that sofa several times and I don't think I could sleep on it anymore if you two done something on it."

"Nami! Can I come in now?!"

Luffy's whiny voice came from the corridor behind Nami's frame and a moment later he pokes his head through her side. "Whatcha doing there Sanji?"

Sanji's cheeks redden and he quickly slides off Zoro's lap glad that the erection that had been poking his thigh had disappeared. Zoro says nothing and only leans down on the sofa, eyes covered with his hand. "I thought you said they're coming at one pm."

"That's what Nami-san said to me!"

Nami hums. "Yea, well, I had the key and it just happened that I set out from home earlier…"

"You were hoping to find us like this, weren't you?" Zoro asks with annoyed tone.

"Does it matter? The point is still the same – how the hell did you two hid your relationship until now? And why? We're all friends and no one has problems with gays, so what the hell guys?"

Nami walks in the room and sits on one of the empty armchairs, Luffy's hopping in after her, sitting down on the carpet covered ground. "Yea Zoro, why didn't you tell me you were gonna propose to Sanji? I would have helped you! Don't know how, but I would have!"

The orange haired woman looks at the pair with her eyebrow raised questioningly. "I'm really interested in that too. How did you manage to buy a ring on your own Zoro?"

"It was his grandma's." Slipped out from Sanji's mouth.

"Huh, that explains some stuff, but you know Zoro if you told us we could have helped to organize something romantic, you know Sanji loves romantic stuff."

Zoro gulps. "I wanted it to be private you know, just the two of us, I think it was plenty of romantic…"

Sanji glares at his fiancé, but says nothing. Instead Nami groans again. "Why do I have a feeling it was something you did during sex, you didn't, right? That would explain both of you not wanting to talk about it, and the picture after that…"

"But Nami, the first picture was clearly taken in the living room."

Nami groaned. "So you two did it on the sofa after all? Gosh, I'm definitely not sleeping over at your place any time soon."

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

"Robin, stop looking at me like that."

"Fufufu, like what Zoro-san?"

Zoro glares at the dark haired woman who looks at him with the most annoying _knowing_ look of all time. "Like you know everything that happened word to word."

"But Zoro-san, I do know everything."

"No you don't, it's impossible to know what happened if you weren't there, we're not sure what happened."

Robin's smile widens. "Let me explain you then. The two of you left for your apartment quite tipsy, while going back you went to another bar and got completely drunk. Once you finally were back at apartment you talked to each other and Sanji-san must have said something to encourage your feelings and give you hope he might reciprocate them. This led to your proposal, the same conversation that encouraged you might have opened cook-san's feelings for you and when you proposed he was dazed by the circumstances so he accepted. Both of you finally went to sleep and judging by your photo he invited you to his bed. Next day once the two of you were finally awake and could think normally you two figured out your feelings and decided that the best course of action would be pretend that everything was planned."

Zoro stares at his friend with wide eyes and horrified expression. "You're spying on us, right? There's no other way you could know how everything went."

"Don't worry Zoro-san, I simply used deduction, I know the two of you quite well and I know for sure that when we separated that night the two of you were nothing but friends, your avoidance of the topic helps a lot as well."

The green haired man groans. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person, although I won't deny if anyone asks me if it is true."

Zoro groans and looks at Sanji who's mingling in the kitchen, doing dinner for their friends who will come over soon to congratulate them. "Just don't tell Sanji, alright? He will freak out if anyone knows…"

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

"Sanji."

The blond turns around in the bed and glares at his skip-boyfriend-be-fiancé. "What? I'm trying to sleep here!"

The room is dark, but enough light gets through the window for Sanji to see a smirk on Zoro's face. "I was trying to sleep too, but someone wiggled in bed so much and I got this." The green haired man presses his pelvis to Sanji's lower back, his burning erection pressing right into Sanji's bare skin.

Immediately getting a blush on his cheeks Sanji turns away trying to ignore the appendage. "Fuck off, somebody is trying to sleep."

"Don't be a bore." Zoro whispers into blond's ear. "It's Thursday tomorrow, I know it's your day off."

Sanji frowns although he still feels the heat on his cheeks. "Yea, well I worked today and I'm tired."

"Don't lie to me." The words come right into Sanji's ear, hot breath tickling his ear and making him turns it away which meant turning to Zoro's side.

A hand suddenly descends on young chef's boxers, groping the semi erection there. " _Zoro!_ "

"What?"

"Stop!"

"I don't think so, I want it, you want it, when's better time than now?" The green haired man smirks and presses his lips to Sanji's, making the other gasp and part his lips, encouraging the kiss involuntary. Their lips mashes together and tongues move and it distracts Sanji from the fact that Zoro's hands starts roaming through his body and that his own hands wraps around Zoro's middle pulling the other male closer to himself.

"Don't think you won." Sanji gasps out when they part. "I won't lie here and just take it."

"I never expected you to do that, I actually hope you will be passionate, active, I want all of you."

"You're being corny again."

"And it's working again."

"Fuck you Marimo."

Zoro grins wolfishly and starts trailing kisses down Sanji's neck just the way it makes the blond go week in his knees. "Next time."

Those words give shudder through Sanji's body and he moans as at that moment Zoro bites in the juncture between chest and neck. "That's unfair~"

The green haired man continues his trail down Sanji's chest. "Everything is fair in love and war."

"Who are you and – ah! – what have you done to my Marimo?!"

Zoro looks up from the nipple he bit and licks his lips in seductive manner. "Wanna find out?"

Sanji narrows his eyes and pushes the man by his shoulders onto the bed, draping his now naked body over olive skinned one. "Yea, I do."

It's now blond's turn to smirk as he leans down to kiss his fiancé, and damn if that thought doesn't turn him on. Not waiting for their places to be turned around Sanji immediately goes for Zoro's week spot – ears. He licks and bites them making the other male moan. "That's – nnngh – not faaaaair~"

Sanji smirks into the ear he's licking and stops for a moment. "Life's not fair."

Suddenly he's once again in the bottom as Zoro smirks down on him. "Yea I know." He leans down and kissed his fiancé. "You're too easy to read."

"I take offence to that."

Zoro says nothing as his hand travels down Sanji's stomach and reach the beginning of hair trail. Suddenly his face is serious and there's no amusement in his expression. "If you don't want it, we don't need to go all the way."

Sanji looks right into Zoro's eyes and shakes his head. "No, it's okay, I want it too."

The younger male smiles and reaches down into bedside drawer taking out a tube of lube. "Then get ready cook."

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

"Zoro, I don't think I can do it."

"Do what? Marry me?"

"No you dumbass." Sanji scowls. "I don't think I can manage go through tomorrow, I can already imagine Patty's smug face, why the hell did I invite him?!"

"Because he's your uncle?"

Sanji glared at his soon to be husband. "Don't be a smart ass, I know why he's gonna be there. I just hoped that by some miracle he won't come. And there's gonna be your dad I don't think I can stand that approving smile he's gonna have, the one that says 'I knew this was going to happen all along' and Kuina is definitely gonna tell everyone stories of moments when she knew we will end up like this."

"Like on that Halloween when I managed to talk you into wearing an angel's suit while I wore devil's? Everyone thoughts we were so cute they gave us double the candy."

"That angel suit was a dress and you know it perfectly well, but hell I don't regret it, it was the best Halloween ever."

"Yea it was."

The couple stays silent for a couple of minutes until Sanji frowns. "You just made me change topics and forget the fact we're getting married tomorrow. When did you acquire this skill? It's definitely new in your Marimo skill group."

Zoro rolls his eyes and ignores the insult. "Around the time you I proposed to you, it was compulsory in the package for seducing dumb cooks."

"Shut up Marimo and let me fret over tomorrow and how much of a fail it will be!"

"Calm down, we can just elope. It's never too late to elope."

Sanji prodded Zoro's side from where the green haired man was lying next to him. "I think I already told you a year ago? No eloping, everyone would eat us alive."

"Then stop worrying, everything will be fine, it's too late to worry about this stuff, deal with it. Or are you having cold feet? Not going to marry me anymore?"

"Hmph, don't talk nonsense. Of course I'm marrying you, that's the problem though. I'm marrying you, not them, why do they have to be there too?" Whines Sanji.

Zoro snorts. "Because they don't have anything better to do and they want free drinks afterwards and of course your food. Besides they still think this is a joke and they need to see it with their own eyes to believe it."

"Gods damn it Zoro, don't make so much sense or I will understand why I decided to marry you and won't be able to run away tomorrow."

"Oh? You have an escape route already? Where to exactly?"

Sanji chuckles and snuggles into Zoro's arms that circle around him. "Well, I know there's this big ship in the port and I know it goes to France, and you know I always wanted to go to France."

The green haired man groans. "Damn it, it was that witch Nami, was it? She helped me to set everything up."

At first Sanji kicks Zoro in the shin and then laughs. "Nah, Luffy clued me in, he was so excited about this huge ship that docked in the port that I looked into it and when I saw the first destination was France I knew immediately."

Zoro frowns. "But Luffy doesn't know anything, he has too big of a mouth not to spill it all out to everyone including you."

Sanji laughs again. "Thought so, it was an accident you see, no one told me."

Zoro hums and buries his nose in Sanji's neck. "It's forgiven then, how do you like our honeymoon destination?"

"Well, there's a reason I'm marrying you, you sure do know me."

The green haired man laughs. "Sure I do, wouldn't marry someone I don't know."

"Are you marrying me just because of that?"

Zoro raises his head a bit so he could see Sanji's whole face, his eyebrows are furrowed and he looks slightly offended. "You should know better shit-cook."

Sanji smiles and wraps his hands around Zoro's neck. "I do, but I can't help but tease, I like seeing your reactions."

Green eyes soften and a gentle smile plays on Zoro's lips. "Yea, that's a two way street too."

\\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/ \\[-II-]/

There's no big ceremony in a church, churches are biased and overrated anyways.

Instead they have a nice ceremony by the sea, all their friends and family are there as they exchange vows. Technically they married in the morning by registering their marriage at proper establishments, but that moment when they promise each other to be together for the rest of their lives feels more like a wedding.

Everyone's cheering and clapping, wolf whistling at the kiss, laughing and clapping them on the back congratulating them for nth time.

Sanji looks at Zoro, sees the shinning grin he has and knows he's mirroring it on his own face, he can't believe how much has changed in a year. From a simple, stupid, drunken engagement to realizing the engagement wasn't a spur of a moment thing and to properly falling in love with his Marimo.

Sanji knows they will have a lots of quarrels, he knows he will hate the stupid moss-head at times, but from now on it will be his moss-head, from now on all their rows will be solved. Because now they're married and that's what couples do, they get angry with each other, forgive each other, learn to properly live with each other (although they already have experience in that department), maybe they will adopt some cute children later or something…

He feels like crying from happiness and from the looks of it Zoro is ready for that too. So Sanji pulls him into a passionate kiss that promises that everything will be alright because from now on they have each other.

The End


End file.
